


despondent.

by connordoeswriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Explosions, First Name Usage, Guitars, M/M, how tf does tagging work, kinda bad but its ok, wilbur and tommy are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connordoeswriting/pseuds/connordoeswriting
Summary: schlatt doesn't die of a heart attack. but from being shot.quackity is affected.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	despondent.

\---------

blood pooled from schlatt’s chest, and he hit the mossy wooden walls of the broken down caravan. eyes pinned onto him from all angles. schlatt sunk down, ugly red blood staining the usually neat black suit. 

tommy stepped back, hands hitting his sides with wide eyes. wilbur laughed, a blurry figure swaying back and forth in front of him. a horrible scream echoed from a man in the middle of the crowd.

schlatt squinted, a hand gripping at his chest. a short, caramel-skinned boy rushed forward, knees hitting the floorboards as he cried out. 

the boy pulled off his dirtied blue jacket, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. rugged, pained crying echoed around the broken car, and people slowly filtered out. the boy's movements slowed, and stopped after several pitiful attempts. 

white danced around schlatt’s vision, black edging its way around his sight. the boy's cries dimmed, and hands pulled at his shirt. 

“ jonathan? “

“ ….alex..?

quackity let out a broken sob, “ i'm so sorry- i loved you- i'm sorry- i love you- “

schlatt grinned weakly, a hand finding its way into alex's hair, pushing the beanie off. quackity leaned forward, head finding its way to schlatt’s shoulder. 

“ don't worry, mi amor. you don't need to miss me. “ 

“ i'm going to- im going to miss you everyday, jonathan- “

“ i love you. “

“ i love you too. “ 

silence kept the two company, a hand slowly brushing through alex's hair eventually stopping, alex's eyes running dry and his throat burning from crying- it all fit in like puzzle pieces. 

when everything blew to bits, it was only after when alex moved. chocolate colored eyes flickered around the crater. a sudden rush of screaming, explosions and so much noise- so much- his head thrummed in pain. alex’s hands covered his ears, trying to stop the noises. It was a good try, but a pathetic attempt. 

\----------

alex was glad he decided to make a ladder up his roof, but was NOT glad his guitar was so fucking heavy. alex huffed wildly, heaving the guitar onto the wooden roof. 

stars glittered into the darker-than-navy sky, smoky clouds applied themselves upon the empty void above. alex shifted to the last stair of his roof, legs hanging down into the empty, cold air. 

alex fixed his guitar onto his lap, beginning to strum a tune he’d heard many times before coming from schlatt’s office in the old whitehouse. he remembered slow-dancing to it. that was nice, he missed schl- no, no.. this wasn't that time. 

it was about 1:00 AM. and his cold ass was sitting on the roof, playing guitar. 

a soft creaking came from behind him and alex turned with wide eyes, staring wildly at who- oh. karl. 

“ karl? what’re you doing up here? “ 

“ q? are you thinking about him? “ 

“ karl- i told you i’m over it- “

“ we both know that isn't true, you goose. “ 

“ is it though? haha!! the fucking guy is dead! woo. “ 

karl narrowed his eyes, frowning. “ can you stop lying to me for a minute, alex? “ 

“ the other option is to cry and face my feelings, so no.” 

\---- ----

**Author's Note:**

> lmao penis


End file.
